


Go ahead

by Claire_cz



Series: Quarantink 2020 [42]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Matchmaker!Maia, Nervous!Alex, Not Beta Read, Quarantink, Stars on Ice 2018, videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: Alex still really wants to date Javi, so he prepares an elaborate plan how to find out if they are already dating or not.(now a series of fics because Alex is a disaster at dating)
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Alex Shibutani
Series: Quarantink 2020 [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666834
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Go ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Part 44 of quarantine challenge - prompt: balcony
> 
> Continuation of part 11 of quarantine challenge (Lead the way) and direct continuation of part 36 (Don't lose your way). Now, I've joined them also into a separate series so that it's easier to find and read.

"Sooooo?" Maia asked Alex at breakfast and gave him a mischievous smile.

"We played Mario Kart, it was great," Alex reported.

"Alex, tell me that you are joking," Maia sighed exasperated.

"And then we talked... and then... Javi gave me a kiss on my forehead for good night," Alex finished triumphantly.

"Uff, finally, at least one of you uses his brain," Maia remarked. "What will you do today?"

"Today... mhm, I don't know.... Nothing?"

"Alex! Do I have to remind you that there's only one stop left and then we're going back to the States. Better proceed quickly," Maia winked.

"In fact, we were talking about how many times we’ve been to Japan for ice shows... maybe we could watch some of our vlogs?" Alex suggested. "No, wait! I have a better idea. It will be awesome. I love you, Maia," Alex yelled.

When Javi finally came to the hotel restaurant for breakfast, Alex immediately run to him. "It's so weird not to be roommates, I mean nothing against single-bed rooms, at least I don't hear you mumbling from your sleep," Alex rambled. "But it's nice sometimes."

"We are rooming together in Toyama, I've checked it," Javi grinned.

"Oh, we are," Alex panicked. "Heh, we are going to Toyama _today_!" 

"That's why I'm here eating breakfast so early," Javi laughed carelessly.

"It's 10 am!"

"That's why I said I was here early."

Alex, again, noticed Maia gesticulating from a shop across the restaurant. He gulped. "Do you remember the _I wish you were real_ video, Javi," Alex asked.

"Yeah," Javi burst out laughing.

"…. I remember the hotel in Toyama. Hope we are in the same one," Alex mumbled out of the blue.

"We are here," Alex woke Javi up, he had been peacefully sleeping in the seat next to Alex.

On the other hand, Alex spent the whole two hours wondering whether they were dating already or not, what was Javi thinking about it, what should he do next and what he absolutely shouldn't do. And how can he ask without blatantly asking. And about the video…

"Same hotel, happy?" Javi smiled.

"Yes! We are doing a new video. Like that old one. _I wish you were real,_ " Alex announced.

Javi grinned. "Do you have a script?"

"Actually, I thought we could use an already existing script. Romeo and Juliet."

"... really?"

"Yes, totally. You know the balcony scene, right?"

"Maaaybe."

"What are you doing guys?" Maia asked when she found them glued to a tablet screen.

"We are reading Romeo and Juliet and choosing a scene for the vlog."

" _Interesting_ ," Maia said elongating the word.

"Anyway, am I Romeo or Juliet?" Javi asked. "The dialogue is sooo long."

 _"Duh, Juliet, so that Alex can admire how amazing and handsome you are,"_ Maia thought.

"Juliet. You will stay on the balcony; Alex will shoot it with a camera from the ground. The recording will be better," she replied before Alex said a word and with that went away.

" _O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?_

_Deny thy father and refuse thy name;_

_Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,_

_And I'll no longer be a Capulet,"_ Javi really recited on the balcony (looking at the script a few times.)

" _Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?_ " Alex whispered.

"And another scene," Alex commanded, pointed the camera at himself and declaimed:

_"I take thee at thy word._

_Call me but love, and I'll be new baptis'd;_

_Henceforth I never will be Romeo."_

"So, everything recorded?" Javi asked impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah. All good," Alex mumbled.

"Will you edit it now or something or can we play Mario cart? Who loses doesn't get a goodnight kiss!" Javi exclaimed.

Alex took a deep breath. "You know, forget the stupid video. I didn't even record it. I had a plan. And I wanted to ask but didn't know how. And there's this line "call me but love" and I thought that from there I could somehow take up and ask you...," Alex trailed off.

"Ask me whether...," Javi nudged him.

"Whether you know… whether you want..."

"Want what?"

"Want to date?" Alex finally managed to say.

"Do you think I just kiss random people goodnight?"

"You are Spanish," Alex quipped.

"Well, scratch that. Do you think I just kiss random people I don't want to date _like this_?" Javi asked and gave Alex a kiss that certainly couldn't be described as a goodnight kiss.

"Alex might not have recorded it, but I did," Maia whispered and smiled smugly to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> "Balcony scene" from Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. 
> 
> I wish I were real is a real video by the Shibsibs and Javi ;) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YNULtdScS_M


End file.
